snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexi Kennedy
' Name:' Lexi Amelia Denver Alexandra Kennedy- Salander Nicknames: Lexi , Lex Date of Birth: June 13, 2058 Place of Birth: Godric's Hollow Current Residence: London/Bergerac/Santorini Bergerac, France moves more than any person should...] Heritage: Half and Half Wand Type:'''10 3/4", Willow, Sphinx Claw, Sturdy '''Patronus: baby lynx House: Gryffindor Appearance i. Hair colour: Blonde ii. Eye colour: Brown iii. Height: 5'7" iv. Weight: 115 lbs. v. Defining physical features: half moon scar under left eye and multiple scars on back and one on each lower leg. Background -''' Lexi was born and lived most of her life in Godric’s Hollow until she was adopted by the Denver family. She then moved to Oxfordshire to be with her new fam. She is half blood and proud of it… even if she only recently started to learn more about the Muggle side of her heritage. Her birth parents were and possibly still are practitioners of the Dark Arts, this led to the clear division between she and them. Lexi has always dreamt of following in her late Aunt’s footsteps and becoming an Auror, but lately she is leaning toward attending WADA and pursuing the performing arts... this changes as much as she moves... and her name. Heh. She has lately been toying with the idea of politics. 'Extra In-Depth Analysis - ' The years of abuse suffered at the hands of the Kennedy’s have given Lexi a number of insecurities but she cannot seem to write them off the way she should do. Despite their poor treatment of her she loves them unconditionally and would do anything for them. All in all, she is a scared, hurt little girl. Suffering loss after loss and hard time after hard time, she has become something of a cynic at such an early age. Her need for attention stems from their not giving her any at all. Her relationships often fail because she is too needy for the other person. Turns out she has some issues that can’t be resolved by giving a good cry and being told it will all be okay. Okay. Where to start? Lexi's family loathed everything about her being so... GOOD. All except for Dora, her aunt. The years spent with her mother and father and that NASTY house elf were arguably the worst she has faced thus far. Andraste and Alexander made it a point to let her know how great a disappointment she was at every turn. She spent most of her time there locked away in her room. After her second year... the TERRIBLE incident she was involved in... she was more than a little broken. To top things off, her aunt passed during childbirth soon thereafter. Initially she went to live with her Uncle Silas and the twins. Her broken state was, understandably, too much for Silas to handle in the midst of his grief and the stress of two new babies. He did what was best for her at that time and had her sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. She spent the vast majority of her third year in the care of the lovely healers there. Once released her mother and father were less than condusive to her recovery so she was removed from their home and sent to foster care. Luckily for her, she had made a few friends. Dylan Denver's family agreed to adopt her since she and Dylan had become so close after their terrible experience. The only downside? Lexi still has issues with family. Whether it was the Kennedy's or now the Denver's. She never feels quite like she belongs there. It is too awkward for her. The Denver's have this happy little unit that she only can look at and long to be a part of. She will never fit that mold. Recently her mother was abducted (she does not know this) and her father and Andraste's parents have no idea where she is or what is going on... in their haste to protect Lexi they have fallen off of the face of the earth, basically. This has crushed the girl. No way of knowing where they are is freaking her out. She is trying to cope as best she can... Recently, she got word that her mother was abducted... and released after a year in captivity. She still has yet to hear a word from anyone in the Kennedy family and she has no clue what the state of her mother is. After waiting... and waiting and still no word from her "family" she decided the best course of action was to cut all ties with the Kennedy's. For all intents and purposes the Denver's are the only family she has now. Which has since changed once more. SIGHS FOR LIFE! Lexi has no family to speak of and prefers it that way. '''Family: CHILDREN: Don't you wish you knew their names (Dora Umbridge) Birth Mother: Andraste Lovegood- Kennedy Birth Father: Alexander Kennedy Grandparents: Agrona and Alistair Lovegood (maternal) Wilhemina and Jackson Kennedy (Paternal) Other family: Uncle Silas Druery and twin cousins Imogen and Gabriel Druery Pets: Spectacled Owl named Wasabi familiar Dog named Incendio is not decided on a breed as of yet Friends: Neptune Bott Sabel Dakest Orlando Renaldi Nicolas Umbridge Treyen Lockhart Arya Lovegoods Kurumi Hollingberry Finlay Carmichael Ivan Vorpatril Alice Page Mina Bennett Riley Sinclair James Wilkes Kat Way Jeremy Way Resse Upstead-Fritzera Cameron Caddock Oliver Greenwood Rae Skye - Fletcher Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2076 Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Deceased